Freya Dal
Appearance Long wavy hair that shines in the light, energetic ocean blue eyes, and creamy hazel skin. Personality Freya has always been a Free spirit with a fury that could make the gods run and hide. As stated, Freya is a free spirit, she love seeing new things, doing new things, partying until the break of dawn, and a natural heart-breaker to boot; always living in and for the moment. She loves to tease and flaunt herself to anyone and everyone. There is another side to her, a girl that loves romantics and flora. Her soft side is a sight to behold; she loves listening to slow romantic music of old and make extravagant floral design with her skills as a gardener. She’s also extremely attuned with her emotions as well as others giving her an emphatic nature, making her an easy confidant despite her impulsive antics. Being who she is makes her an “Easy” target for many unsavory types. To counter this, she’s learned many martial art styles to defend her from those unsavory types. This was not her choice though; she was forced into this position by her parents, fearing what it meant to have it a daughter and the trouble that she ''will ''come across. So she lived a very strict childhood despite her constant protests, this is what shot her “Free Spirit” life style, but that same attention, gave her the “emphatic” nature. Abilities/Powers Freya does not have any ''real ''abilities or powers, but she is extremely empathetic. She can easily discern her own emotion and emotions of others. Just being in the vicinity of someone she can usually discern their current emotions. She has many skills to substitute her lack of actual ability and or powers: She has uncanny green thumb able to grow just about anything given the proper resources, a singing voice that can rival some of the best, her dancing has all the fluidity of water. Her years of forced training have given her incredible speed, nothing major, but enough to give most, if not all humans, a run for their money, assuming they can get away. Her strength, despite the deceiving nature of her body type, allows her to crush stone into dust and bend lower quality metals (nothing more than tempered steel), but can punch higher quality ones and dent them. She also is well-versed in the use of multiple weapons; proficient in many, master of none. In the end, she avoids any and all use of violence, hating the idea of it. Background Being born a girl, her parents were worried what problems she might face when she got older. Throughout her life she was forced to train until she couldn’t move almost every day. When she asked her parents about this brutal regime they said for her own safety when she was older, but being who Freya is was able to sense that they were hiding something. No matter how much she pushed the subject they were able to easily evade the question or when they couldn’t, forced more drills on her as the years went by. Around 14 she was finally fed up with the constant evasion and not being able to squeeze any information out of them so she decided to take things in her own hands to figure out their secret and heads to the forest some distance away (If you’re going to hide something, why not the forest?), but this quickly backfires… TBC Trivia -Freya, as her namesake, is based off the goddess Freya. -Dal means Valley Category:Human Category:Character Category:Female Category:Student